Relentless Shadows
by LingSPrincE
Summary: A twenty-one year old man named Alan Kashin has suffered the loss of his father and mother. Now years in the future now a marine he must stop the zerg and come face to face with the shadows of his future. Please R&R thankyou. Chapter 3&4 up and running!
1. Default Chapter

----------Chapter 1---------- Burning Heart  
  
Alan Kashin sat solo on a boulder overlooking the tranquil stream of his farm. The air around him was alive for him,telling him that he was safe. Alan resembled himself into a squating position, his blue eyes watching the glistening river beneath him. He smirked listening to the soft water rushing downstream. He had never felt more alive his world was perfect. There was nothing more he could want though he could sit and think for hours he knew there would be nothing more. The stream hadn't stopped urging itself on, its restless flow beautiful and crisp in the morning sun. Which hung over head, its blaze of orange and yellow fusion warmed the heart and soul. Its gush of power of pure heat ambushed the fringe worlds that laid forth beyond it.It arched over head attempting its destiny of reaching the sky top. As its red and purple waves bolted throughout the morning sunrising sky. He glanced into the small hedge row between the stream and his fathers farm.And more trees surrounded him wrapping him up as though a blanket. There tranquil teal pines jolted in and out of the sapped limbs. Alan had always started his days early and intended on always doing so. So he would lie down by the stream and think over his life. His father and mother had always started there day at seven but Alan was confident in keeping his starting point at six. He'd often think over his child hood growing up on his dad's farm. "Becoming a man now eh?" His father told him as he watched Alan pick up a few large fence posts and put into his truck. "You know it," Alan would smile feeling proud of himself. His dad grimaced "Alan thats a good sign," ...Alan looked dumbfounded "what do you mean daddy," the little boy asked. The stream glistened. His father smiled at his six your old son"im not going to be around all the time Alan you must remember that." "Yes you will daddy," the boy said proudly. His father smallowed moving his fingers though his beard."Your growing up that is a good sign." Alan used to wonder why his father had that talk with him till he was about seven when he came to the conclusion that it was true. Since then Alan had spent as much time with his mother and father even if he had now become the age of twenty-one. His relationship with his father had boosted a few points at his seventh birthday. On the other hand his mother was always against him growing up and she found it painful that he was becoming older. She told him not to grow up, he listened but he could not help that fact. He was older now and he still loved and cared for his mother as always. Alan was suddenly aware that it was past seven o'clock and his father had always came up to the stream to make sure Alan had started his chores. Alan stood up it had to of been nearly ten past seven. His dad had never had a late start over a few minutes. Alan power walked down the path to the hedge row between the farm and stream. The stream glistened He walked though the path feeling the air around him being more horrific. The house had no lights on, it was silent from across the field where Alan stood. He swallowed...hard. He charged down the wheat field the stock rising to around his shoulders. What had happened...had his dad been having a late start? He wanted to know but he couldnt find out until he reached his house. So he ran his adrenalin urged him onward with great strength and dexterity. Alan felt as if his feet had lifted off the ground between footsteps. He could not stop and would not stop till he reached his house he had the feeling something had happened in his heart. It became heavier once he had realized that something happened. As though he had lost a part of him or was. He was hoping it was the was so he could stop what was bound to happen. The wheat struck his ankles and shoes along with his arms and nearly every body part to of which up to his neck. He neared the house about ten meters and he would be there. five meters, he ran with all his might adrenalin as his allie. Alan was ready to open the front door but it had been knocked off its hinges. The door layed half on the ground half on the steps up to the house. Alan knew that there wasnt any way it was knocked off it was definitly ripped off its hinges by a creature with ease. Alan did not want to go into the house he was afraid. The only and first thing that came to his mind was the Zerg. They have been rumoured to be showing up slowely on the planet but have not been attacking in large groups or with much force. A pair of zerglings could have easily of ripped off the door hinges,the question was... is it smart enough. Taking a deep breath Alan ran up the steps into the living room. He gaped his eyes wide with un belief blood was spewn across the floor the ichor of...his father. His dad lay on the floor face downward. "Oh my God," Alan froze. He walked over to his dad and turned him face upwards"Dad are you all ri..." His dad's face had been half eaten! Alans heart suddenly burned with fury and pain and madness and everything! He screamed and leaped back from his dad which corpse lay motionless on the blood stained carpet. "Dad..."he studdered. "Dad no please," Tears bursted into affect in Alans eyes. They rolled in masses down his face. Alan feel to his knees and put his hands over his face as though to hide his tears from an invisible person. He looked at his father once more ,a tear glistened down Alans face. He held his fathers hand and cried on it. "Im not going to be around all the time, Alan you must remember that,"his fathers words cried out in his pained head.Alan Screamed and let down his fathers hand running pass his mom also dead in the hall way. He remained screaming tears flying off his face and he ran out of the non existent door. 


	2. Commander Davis

----------Chapter 2---------- Commander Davis  
  
)=memory or think to themself.  
  
The lieutenent strolled down the center of the barracks the marines all standing patiently. "Well you dogs,it looks like none of you are going on any missions soon... ." The lieutenent continued his stroll down the aisle. "so...you'll all stay here and clean this barracks, this place is a mess if it doesnt fit my needs by tomorrow then I will give out punishment!"  
  
"Look at your bunk Rider"the lieutenent yelled at a younger boy around twenty for not making his bed. "All of you in fact now that I see so, if you cant respect are property we can make you sleep in the resoc." Alan stood proudly on the opposite side of the room from where the lieutenent was barking orders.  
  
Alan dared not reach down and make his bed real quick. So he stood listening to the blabbling lieutenent. "Sergeant Kashin,you are removed from these duty's until furthur notice." Alan was happy in his shattered heart from when his mom and dad died."Why is that lieutenent?"  
  
Alan saw the lieutenent making his way over to him now, instead of yelling across the room. As he approached Alan he answered "Commander Davis would like to have a little talk with you." Alan nodded and saluted the lieutenent as he made his way out of the barracks along with the lieutenent which was pretty much escorting him.  
  
He heard the lieutenent make another order to the privates he passed"Well get on it!" The marines quickly started moving and making there beds as Alan walked out of the barracks. "Ah" Alan said thankfull to see the the sunrise. "What are you ahing about?" The lieutenent asked nicely."It just reminds me of the good old days," Alan responded watching the beautiful sunsets blazes arch towards nowhere in the sky above as it creeped over the horrizon.  
  
"What does?" the lieutenent asked questioningly. "The sunset of course," Alan glanced back at the strange lieutenent."Ok we are in the middle of a desert theres two cactus's out there and a command center what would you think i was talking about?" The lieutenent gruntled at Alan, he had always hated it when a sergeant would tell him off.  
  
Alans boot sank softly in the desert sand as he picked them up and stepped making another footprint. They walked for a few minutes in silence the tranquil air enveloping around them."So are you my escort or what?" Alan questioned. The lieutenent didnt respond at first he waited a few seconds"I guess you could say."  
  
Alan smiled wryily,"So what is this little thing about with the commander?" The lieutenent who had been looking at his feet when he walked refused to answer the question. Alan laughed "well im going to become a lieutenent am I,thats why your all goody to shoes"  
  
The lieutenent gruntled at Alan a second time looking at his feet still. They passed by a few marines in CMC-400 marine suits with there C-14 "impaller" machine guns and saluted Alan and the lieutenent as they passed. They neared the command center the desert sun growing strangely cold.  
  
The river Glistened  
  
)He walked over to his dad and turned him face upwards"Dad are you all ri..." His dad's face had been half eaten!Alans heart suddenly burned with fury and pain and madness and everything! (  
  
Alans heart suddenly burned with fury and pain and madness and everything. He grasped his chest moaning"Is there a problem Kashin" the lieutenent asked concerned. "Nothing, well ow, i'll be ok." The lieutenent looked strangely at Alan. Alan struggled past his heart tearing an inch more soon it would be tore in half Alan thought.  
  
Then the strange feeling went away and he walked more normally "what was that?" The lieutenent asked. "Just a flashback,"Alan said gasping for air. "Ok but i think you were about to die there." "Naw, i'll be ok," his regular breathing coming back.  
  
Finally the had reached the command center and headed up the ramp."So the commander wants to make me a lieutenent?" "Yea, then hes going to send you somewhere." Alan looked happy in a way"really where to." The lieutenent shrugged "Top secret i guess he didnt tell me."  
  
They made there way into the command bay where the commander sat in a chair. He did not glance up as they entered. Davis was a somesort of pale character but not all that fat. But wasnt scrawny he had a small black beard and black hair. "Sergeant or should i say lieutenent Kashin would you please sit down." Alan sat.  
  
"Sir Kashin escorted as ordered," the lieutenent said. Alan glanced once at the lieutenent and then back to Davis."Yes good wait outside till im ready for you, Kashin first." Davis dark green eyes locked on to Alan "So I heard you are from the planet of Kisherit or have I mistakin." Davis ran his fingers through his beard.  
  
"Yes sir I am." Davis looked sharply at Alan."You left that planet didnt you two years ago?" )Was Davis having small talk with me Alan thought.( "Yes sir I did," Davis stood up both hands on his desk "Your going back!" he said quietly. Alans brain bubbled. " S...Sir are you sure I should go." Davis waved his hand through his hair "Yes you, youve lived there you know it more than anyone your ship leaves tomorrow."  
  
"Sir I cant go back there." "Why not," he yelled through the command bay "Thats an order!" Alan sat quietly from then on that yell scared the daylights out of him. "Is that all sir?" Commander Davis sat back down in the chair with a wry smile "Pick five marines they'll be going with you." "You are in charge of this mission so I want you to do something for me." Davis stared at Alan with his chilling eyes.  
  
"Yes sir what is it?" Alan said still shocked from how loud the commander could be. "Kill...Sarah Kerrigan!" Alan stood shocked"in...fe...infested Kerrigan!!!" Davis slammed his fist on the table"Thats exactly it." Alan stared at Davis "thats suicide!" Davis smiled "Is that my problem!" Alan slammed his fist on the table and stood up "Alright Davis that is the most... ."  
  
"You idiot I tell you and you do, your supposed to die thats your point and if you ever talk to me again your going to be dead in seconds and dont forgot sir!" The Commander yelled at Alan the force of the yell blowing Alan back into his seat. Alan swallowed "I'll be leaving in the morning then." He charged out of the command bay... 


	3. Blaze of Eternity

----------Chapter3---------- Blaze of Eternity I would like to thank Emerald for my excellent review and advice. Thankyou!  
  
Alan dreaded his homeworld,his life had drowned there and he joined the marines to avoid the memorys. So far it hadnt helped especially when he was shipped off back to his homeworld. The fires still surrounded his heart which it cracked in the fires raging onslaught. The blaze inside his heart grew everyday and it would soon consume him in darkness for eternity.  
  
His lungs had also fallen to the fiery assasin,along with his heart. And they soon disobeyed his orders to breath normally. His veins were falling to the dark shroud slowely as well. He did not know how long until it consumed them to.  
  
Alan had a hell of a time finding five marines that would pretty much die, for he could see no way of defeating the power of the universe, Infested Kerrigan. But he had found them slowely but surely. He could remember his dad come outside and play ball with him everyday after chores when he was younger. Now he felt as though he was the ball being played with by Commander Davis.  
  
He sat in the dropship's inner hull, arching threw space its metallic engines bellowing and making there descent through the universe. The six marines sat in random spots around the room silently. What was Commander Davis hiding he knew as well as Alan and the rest of the marines that it was impossible to destroy Kerrigan Alan thought. And what intelligence showed that Kerrigan were here on Kisherit.  
  
Was his squad somesort of distraction or what. Alan did not know but Davis was definetly hiding something up his sleeve. And how were they to compare to Kerrigans cloaking powers or amazing psi-storming abilities. He sat in deep thought with the engines spinning.  
  
The marines he found were not happy good ol' boys just some scrape off your shoe scum except for one. Private Emerald seemed different. The twenty two year old, had dark brown hair and blue eyes.The marine had looked quite muscular outside of his marine suit. But the marine was slim.  
  
Alan figured Emerald couldnt have weighed of more than one hundred and eighty pounds. Like Alan he was annoyed by the silence so he spoke from a few seats down in the dropship. "Lieutenant," he silently mumbled. Alans eyes shifted towards Emerald"Yes?"  
  
The engines continued to spin there eerie bone chilling sound. "Do we have a plan on how we are going to do this." Alan sat in deep thought wondering how to answer Emerald's question. Finally he looked back over to Emerald deciding his answer "Well ive been thinking about it, but nothing had came to mind that will work."  
  
The ship neared the planet Alan knew for the throbbing in his veins went to a dangerous memory wave. Threatening his skull and what was left of his lungs. Emerald sat in thought he twiddled his thumbs as though thinkin of his own plan for his mission. The man grew impatient of the silence again and broke out into a conversation with a nearby marine.  
  
Darkness came from the corners of his eyes as though to blind him. He blinked but the darkness became worse. It reigned onwards covering his whole eye soon he could not see but only hear and the voices of Emerald which trailed off his ears quitting on him also. He could feel the fire consume his body parts one by one. The next was his eyes and ears.  
  
He blinked quickly many times trying to shake off the fear and assasination. His mind raced threw millions of things the engines of the dropship couldnt even be heard now. He felt his eyes go completely black but his hearing returned. He tore off the restraining bar with ease claws developing on his arms and zerg caraspace consumed his shoulders.  
  
What is happening to me...? he thought but his mind began giving up on him as also but he knew what was happening around him he felt it and knew it. Alan shrank, then his mind became weaker and his seeing returned. he was on all fours now he could see the zergish claws developing and consuming his body. He struct his dad with his claws multiply times in rage for no reason. His minds last though was " My dad is dead this is imposs..." he seemed to say it out loud also.  
  
He had teeth now and he reached down and took a sliver off of his dads face and hungrily ate more of it. Emerald turned to Alan " Lieutenant!" Concern in the guys voice, but it was far away and in a different launguage so it seemed. Alan screamed! He had killed his dad, it was his fault for all of this his,his dad lay on the floor and he hungrily reached for his mom.  
  
He could not stop this new power it was controlling him in everything. A zergling he had become a zergling the zerglings mind was more powerful than his he could not control it. Alan continued screaming. The marines looked at him strangely his vision, mind, and hearing was returning. He was sitting with his restraining bar on as though it hadnt been ripped off. Tears streaked Alans face.  
  
"Lieutenant you were screaming what is wrong!" Emerald yelled. His dad did not lay on the floor and he hadnt been a zergling or any creature to the others aboard the dropship. It seemed so real to Alan he realized what his heart was telling him finally. That it controlled him and his every move.  
  
In the moment of his worst flashback yet he thought like a zergling, he understood the zergling. And he realized there was now no trick that a zergling could ever pull on him. "Nothing," Alan swallowed finally answering Emeralds question..."Nothing... ." 


	4. Bee Hive

----------Chapter 4---------- Bee Hive  
  
Alan and Emerald both stepped off of the landing platform. The other four marines slowely coming. The squad consisted of Avion , Duleson, Emerald, Kashin, Sa-ron, and Wilson. Alan was still having trouble breathing after the shocking zergling experience on the dropship.  
  
"Are you sure your ok Lieutenant," Emerald asked fear in his eyes as though Alan was a madman and would kill him any second. "It was just a terrible dreamish memory I have had them every since..." Alan grunted his voice trailed off. "Never mind that, Emerald I want you and Avion to set up base camp at these coordinates eight-zero-zero and eight-one-zero.  
  
Avion nodded as Alan gave them a map "stay on the com channel...report any activity" Avion and Emerald give a leap over a log and were off into the jungle. "This is pilot gamma-thirteen Varen i am ready for take off move marines away from the launch pad." Alan nodded at the pilot in the dropship"Pick us up here tomorrow same time,this is Kashin over and out."  
  
Alan signaled the marines away from the dropship as he leaped over the log to the outskirsts of the jungle. The dropships metallic engines came to life as the dirt flew from the ground as it commenced lift off. "Report Avion," Alan gruntled threw the com channel. "Uh... we dont have any activity we are setting up basecamp at eight-zero-zero is that what was instructed sir?  
  
"Yes Avion did you get the part on eight-one-zero also." The com channel was silent for a second ardo watched the dropship pull up and away from the planet leaving the marines alone with only the forests, miles away from civilization. "Uh...Emerald is working on that he is range so we can see each other sir."  
  
"Good we are coming in there in a second." Alan replied. "Pick up the equipment boys," Alan said as he grabbed a couple bags. The marines silently picked up theres and headed after Alan into the jungle. Most of the marines on his team were wearing CMC-300's but Alan was fortuant enough to get a 400. "Oh god..."Sa-ron said threw the com channel.  
  
"What is it Sa-ron?" Alan asked dumbfounded. "I got movement over the ridge to the left the Zerg are swarming down there." Alan froze..."It looks like that is there base sir, or one of them...sir" Sa-ron said with a shaky voice. Alan was frozen in his footsteps "WHAT!?" The marines took a step backwords from Alan's yell. Alan walked back to where Sa-ron stood.  
  
"This is Emerald is everything ok sir?" Alan saw the base it was extrodinary the base seemed to be alive every single one of its so called buildings. Alan grimaced " Oh boy...Emerald,Avion pull back to launch pad immediatly we uh... got a problem." Alan signaled the rest of the marines back to the launch pad "If we are in the open they wont be able to hide in the jungle."  
  
"Who? the Zerg? Now!" Avion's voice went hoarse. "Thats right get your little butts back here pronto!" Alan yelled threw the com-channel. The marines dropped there bags and held there C-14's firmly. They stood in the center of the dropship's launch pad. "Emerald whats taking you to so long!" A scream went over the com channel of Avion...or so Alan thought.  
  
"EMERALD!" Alan screamed threw the com channel but there was no reply just the screaming of Avion. Alan signaled to Duleson to follow him. As soon as they approached the tree line Emerald ran out carrying Avion whos leg had been knawned off to his knee with one hand the other firing into the forest.  
  
"Go to the center with Sa-ron and Wilson," Alan managed out ,signaling Duleson to follow him but he had adressed Emerald. They all regrouped in the middle "Sir," Sa-ron screamed. "What is that!" Alan turned looking at the dog sized creature running towards them blood thirsty.  
  
"Zergling, fire at will!" Alan had forgot that Sa-ron had never been in battle against the Zerg along with Duelson . The claws erupted from the zergling as it shrieked running towards the six marines or five and three fourths. "Why didnt the commander check this area before making us land here!" Emerald screamed at Alan as if it was Alans fault.  
  
"Good question," Alan said pulling up his C-14 at the incoming zergling he noticed that Sa-ron was to scared to fire. "Sa-ron fire at the damn thing!" The bullets erupted from Alans rifle they arched towards the mindless creature. Its screams grew louder as its ichor splattered on the dirt of the jungle.  
  
The zergling shaked its head moaning but it did not stop its charge towards Sa-ron. Alan knew that i wouldnt until it was dead. If it died in time it neared the group at ten meters. Sa-ron finally snapping out of it raised his C-14 and began firing long bursts as his training had taught him. Bullet holes consumed the creature and it slowed and collapsed five meters from them.  
  
He noticed the other marines had a handfull of zerglings on each of them. "Sir, any plans theres ten of em!" Emerald yelled switching targets after each burst. The zerglings knew that they had the marines and thats what was funny to Alan. He knew exactly what it was thinking.  
  
"Good lord, they wont die!"Duleson screamed in fear. "Alan noticed how shakey Duleson and Sa-ron were, and that may be there un doing."Any plans now!!!"Emerald screamed again at Alan. "Well if im thinking correctly they will spread out when they reach around ten meters so they can get us from all sides."  
  
"And," Emerald calmly said happily knowing that Alan had a plan."I got meat in my bag if we throw it out there then they'll go for the closest thing to them." Emerald glared at Alan for a second..."Its worth a shot!" Alan reached down and opened his bag and threw the meat out there. The zerglings were about ten meters when he threw it but he threw it before they could spread out and they charged at the meat.  
  
"FIRE,"Alan yelled threw the com channel. Emerald knew as well as Alan that the meat wouldnt last more than a few seconds but it would give them time. The bullets swam threw the wind. Avion looked up at the zerglings moaning in pain "Great there goes our dinner!"  
  
Wilson laughed mostly at how the zerglings were so dumb to not come for him when he was killing it,And the meat wasnt. Alan gave a wry smile and a zergling collapsed. Emerald got a kill also and the second collapsed. The bullets swam towards the zerglings almost as though it was impossible to miss.  
  
They put there claws and heads in the air and made a mad scream. The meat was depleated. And the zerglings continued there assault. As they spread out a third fell to the ground by Sa-ron. Its corpse rotting in the wind, insects quickly went towards it. They were just about as hungry as the zerglings.  
  
The zerglings had spread out now with the loss of four. But six remained one for each marine. They charged quickly going from ten to eight meters from the squad. Alans zergling collapsed first and respecting Emerald the most went for his zergling. The zerglings neared to seven meters now and Alan began to wonder if they would live threw this.  
  
He could tell that Emerald thought the same. Emeralds zergling twisted and fell breaking its legs and the bullets errupted on its weak caraspace finishing it off. "Thank you," Emerald quickly said threw the com channel to Alan. They were five meters from Alans squad now and Emerald and Alan began firing on other zerglings.  
  
Alan couldnt help going for Sa-rons next he felt so sorry for the man he must have been scared out of his wits. "Four meters and closing" he heard Wilson say threw the com channel. The Savage zerglings did not stop though even though there were three remaining. They roared a battle cry in truimph but Alan knew that they would not destroy one of his squad while he was here.  
  
Avion in pain still, picked up his C-14 he couldnt resist leaving his squad in danger and rained spikes on the nearest zergling. Which collapsed and Avion switched targets. "Three meters...there pouncing! Wilson called threw the com channel.  
  
The zerglings stopped putting there weight on there hind legs there eyes holding a deep power. That Ardo felt when he experienced his zergling thing on the dropship. Saliva and blood dripped from the creatures mouth. Showing it was starving. As they opened there mouth Alan finally saw how big a zerglings teeth were. And they were huge! The hind legs gave way and they jumped.  
  
Wilson and Duleson were the ones in danger. Extinctively Alan and Emerald both helped Wilson. Wilson's zergling landed on him...dead pushing the marine downwards. Everyone switched targets to Duleson's but it had knocked the marine down now and its claws tore through the marines armor "Nooooo!" Alan screamed threw the com channel shooting the zergling.  
  
Duleson cried in pain "Hel...me..." Alan saw something that scared him overwhelmingly. The zergling had the most wicked smile on its face as it chewed threw its prey with its claws that Alan had ever seen. Fortuantely the creature died. Unfortuantely Duleson died with it  
  
Alan stared down into the eyes of Duleson they were open and cold. Duleson's mouth hung open in fear. Sa-ron cried then. Alan's world became a blur he was fighting the memory of his father being killed in his head. And he won, for the first time he had fought a memory and won. He won two battles today though Sa-ron cried a wry smile crept up on Alans face. 


End file.
